I Wanna Be More Than Famous
by OfTheFormer
Summary: Esme has set off for the new reality series TotalDramaIsland, leaving her family, friends, and her life back home in hopes to live a new and more exciting one. what will Chris McClain and camp residents have in store for this emotional girl? find out. R
1. Prolouge

The clock ticked loudly as it sat unmoving on the wall. I watched in horror as the hands seem to tick slower and slower. I couldn't take the presser anymore; I needed to keep myself occupied so I wouldn't notice how slow the time was passing. Turning around to face the boy sitting behind me, I began to start a conversation about what he was planning on doing over the summer.

My name is Esmeralda Momoka the second, but everyone calls me Esme. I'm sixteen, in the 11th grade and currently dyeing from over dosage of school. Trust me, its possible. But that's not my issue right now. The real issue is that it's the last day of school and I have yet to hear from the total drama island people. I sent in my audition tape 2 weeks ago, and I still haven't gotten a reply.

The bell rang suddenly dismissing us from 3rd period. I picked up my books and said bye to Chad, (the boy sitting behind me) and strolled out the door. I rushed down to my locker where my best friend Christiana stood leaning against the wall, sporting her 'I hate you' look. "Dreary as always I see," I snickered fondling the lock next to her.

"Yeah yeah, so you hear from those people yet?" she asked while giving some lower class-men a dirty look, sending them rushing down the hall in fear.

"Stop scaring people, and no." I sighed. "And the show starts in a few days"

"Ahh well, don't get to upset, I heard Chris McClain was the host anyway. He's a douche."

"True, but he's hot." I snickered, Christiana laughed in agreement. "Yeah, that is true haha"

We continued to laugh as we walked down the hallway, but Jason, the ex-boyfriend-psycho-vampire-bad-boy-wannabe pushed me harshly into the lockers. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled pushing the boy back.

"See I told you the girl was still into me, look at her, she's practically throwing herself on Me." the psycho boasted to his surrounding friends, who snickered. "Shut up Jason, don't you have little boys to rape?" I hissed grabbing Chrissie's arm and pulling her down the hall. the thing about Jason is you don't wanna mess with him. Point. Blank. hes done time. HARD time. i don't mean juvie, i mean actual jail. he allegedly murdered a girl but ther wasnt enough evidence to support that he did anything so they let him go (with a parol) but i know he did, i saw him do it.

"What a jerk." Chrissie muttered.

"He's more than a jerk." I wined, chris didnt know about him.

"True,"

* * *

"How was your last day?" my mom asked as I walked threw the back door. "Like you care," I muttered she never cared what me or my sibblings did. not after dad left her, shes only asking cuz chrissies here and she likes to seem like a good mom. but chris has been here long enough to see threw her tricks.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it was fine." I slumped into the kitchen stool chair, "Hi Mrs. Momoka." Chrissie commented. My mom just waved and walked out of the kitchen. Chrissie shrugged the greeting off and sat down next to me; she was used to the wonderful greetings. I sighed heavily, leaning back in my chair a bit. "Sissy?" a voice said threw the front room door. "Yo." It was Elizabeth my 13 year old sister, she's a little punk. shes been to the principals office more than i have. and thats saying something.

"Hey Liz" Chrissie greeted as she stood up and walked towards the fridge where she proceeded to fish for edible food.

"There's a letter for you, Es. Yeah hey chrissie." Liz threw me a letter and gave a meaningfull greating to chris, I caught it and my heart stopped instantly. For the first words I saw were 'Muskoka Ontario'. I stood up on the table and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"ESMERELDA!" I heard my mom call. Not wanting to get into trouble if she walked down stars, I jumped off the table and called "yo" up to her. There was a pause, "shut up," was all she said. Chrissie laughed and so did Liz. "Yes mama." I cried sitting back in my chair. I was so existed. "What did you get?" Chris asked pulling her Emily the strange jacket off and throwing it into the laundry room.

"I don't know but I think it's from the total drama island people!!!" I squealed sitting back into my chair, "what makes you think you got in anyway?" jeremiah, my older brother, asked walking into the kitchen.

"my video, its genious. they cant possibely say no."

* * *

"Ready to check the next audition tape?" the gorgeous show host asked the producers. "Yeah sure, plug it in." the producer said with a wave of his hand. Chris plugged in the tape and pressed play. the tape played.

Both Chris and the producer sat in astonishment. "So.... what was her name again?" Chris asked. "Umm… Esmeralda momoka." The producer said flipping threw his notes. "Yeah no question, she's in."

"Well with a tape like that I should hope so."

"…damn that was crazy."

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving Me." my mom cried as she hugged me goodbye. "Yeah, ill be back at the end of the summer mom," I told her rolling my eyes behind her back as we hugged. I couldn't believe it; I was getting on a boat to go to a place where ill be away from my family for 18 WEEKS!!! It's a miracle.

Its not that I don't love my family, I do, a lot. But I can't stand there constant moaning and bitching. The stress they bring on me and what they expect, it's just too much and I need a brake. Especially since my accident a few months ago; my wrist still burns from time to time.

I was waving my family goodbye as the boat was pulling away from the dock.

I was saying goodbye to my friends, family, and my old life.

_Thank god. _


	2. Ariving

As the well known song states—I was on a boat; a boat that would transport me to my freedom! Metaphorically speaking of course… I couldn't believe I was on my way to Total Drama Island. It was literally my dream come true.

I was on the top deck sitting on top of a stereo which was blasting _CKY_ at top volume. They told me this was my ship to do whatever until I got to the dock so I did what I do best and plugged in my iPod the ships stereos. The dock was coming into view, I was getting a bit nervous when I saw the camera man and crew on the dock, accompanied by a few campers, there was a short, slightly pudgy geeky looking girl with a big chunk of metal stuck in her mouth who looked a little to excited for her own good. . Standing next to her was a rather tall black guy, he looked soft enough… next there was some Goth chick who looked as if she was going to rip the head off the next person who makes a comment—nice, remind me to bug her.

I didn't have enough time to make out the other campers when the boat docked. "Welcome Esmeralda to camp Wawanakwa!!!" a guy in kaki shorts said as I jumped off the boat, "_this_ is the camp?" I asked a bit unsatisfied at what I was looking at; Chris smiled and chuckled a little. "Why yes, yes it is."

I heaved a sigh and walked past him, muttering something profane.

I then noticed the rest of the people on the dock, "hey I'm Beth its sooo cool to meet you," the nerdy girl said running up to me, "Hey gurl, I'm Esme." Beth seemed overwhelmed as I spoke to her; she ran back to the group and started to breath heavily. "Yo girl wat up I'm DJ and this is Geoff" the black guy said pointing at an uberly tall guy sporting a nice bod. I only new that because he had his shirt wide open to flaunt it all off, I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm Gwen," the Goth girl said coming up to me, "hey Gwen I'm—" she cut me off "Esme right?" I laughed, "You're catching on,"

She smiled "I tend to do that a lot." I looked at the rest of the people, there was some blonde girl and standing in the corner, soaking wet I might add, was my favorite type of girl, the materialistic bitch. Did I come across to harsh? Good.

I dropped my bags and stood between the beauty and some punk guy, he kind of reminded me a little of Jason.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find the blonde waving, "hey I'm Lindsey!" she said. "Hey Lindsey, I'm Esme."

"Esme? I swear I've heard that name before... Where you on this show before?" she asked scratching her chin. I stared at her skeptically, _is this chick for real?_ I was about to answer the blonde but she seamed to have already forgotten our conversation—by this time she was doing something odd to her hair with her bandanna. Crossing my arms I waited to see who would show up next. I could feel someone staring at me. Side glancing at the boy next to me I saw he was the culprit. "Can I help you?" I asked not taking my eyes of him. "Yes, do you have a map—cuz. I-" I stopped him with my finger on his lips. "Save it toots, I've heard it before." I said rolling my eyes. I couldn't tell if he said it just to be lame and stupid on purpose, to be funny? Or if he was serious… for his sake I'm just going to say he was trying to be funny.

By this time now a few others had arrived.

Tyler, some accident prone dork; Harold, a boy only there mom would love; Trent, he looked cool enough, I mean he has a guitar (just like me) every one who has a guitar is cool in my book. I was getting tired of waiting for people. I could tell there were still a lot to come, so i walked over to Gwen. "So who long do you think this is going to last?" I said referring to the dock, she sighed, "probably another 15 minuets or so." I groaned, she groaned with me. This was a form of torcher because now the people I saw coming in where getting weirder and weirder. Sitting down I pulled out my iPod and plugged it in before closing my eyes. Five songs later someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up, it was Gwen "hey, its time for a group photo." I looked behind her and saw every one was walking towards the end of the dock. I put my iPod away and walked over to where everyone was posing. _Wow I thought there would be more people than this,_ I thought looking for a spot to stand. DJ turned to me and asked if I wanted to sit on top of his shoulders. I squealed a yes, I loved being on people's shoulders, he picked me up and put me on his right shoulder. Next to me was the guy with the green Mohawk and a bunch of piercings. He noticed my stare and winked at me. I ignored him and posed for the picture by sticking my tongue out and holding up a peace sign.

We all waited for the picture but when it didn't come I became inpatient. "Chris what's the hold up?!?" I yelled, but as I finished my sentence the dock suddenly broke sending us plummeting into the water. Chris, who had been standing on the boat, laughed and took pictures. I in return splashed him, "hey! Watch the hair," he complained. I giggled as he continued. "Ok every one dry of and meet me at the campfire in ten."

When we got to the campfire pit Chris was waiting for us by a bunch of stumps. I sat on the ground; I didn't want to get splinters in my butt. "This is camp Wawanakwa" Chris started "your home for the next 8 weeks. These people sitting around you are you cabin mates, you competition, and maybe even your friends. The camper who stays the longest on Total Drama Island will win 100,000 dollars!!!"

I gasped, _wow,_ now that was a lot of money.

I was slapped out of my thoughts on all the stuff I could buy by the punk kids comment, "Um, excuse me. But what are the sleeping arrangements, because I'd like to get a bunk under _her_." He said pointing at me; I started to laugh as a gesture saying 'maybe in a million years, Hun.'

"They aren't co-ed are they?" the bitch said, I know I don't even know her—but I have a very good sense of judgment, in the back ground I was still laughing. "No, girls get one cabin and guys get the other." Chris said eyeing me. "Are you about done?" he said referring to my laughing. I stopped laughing and told him to "proceed" with his blabber.

"Um Kyle can I get the lake side view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsey asked Chris. All I could think was _really?_ "Ok you're not really, but that's not really how it works here, and it's Chris." I could have sworn I saw Chris's eyes flicker over to me.

"Come on guys it will be like a big sleep over!!" Owen said, I noticed then that the guy with the Mohawk was giving a deer a noggin. I gasped and ran to the deer's rescue, "what do you think your doing?!?!" I said punching the punk in the shoulder, he stopped noggieing the deer and lifted me by the scruff of my neck, "try that again, and see what happens." He threatened me. I smiled and lifted up my fist ready to punch him when Chris called our names, I figured out then, as he sat me down, his name was Duncan.

"Ok every one when I call your name go stand over there." Chris said, I walked back over to the pit to wait my turn. "Gwen, Trent, heather, Cody Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, lawshawna, Justin, and Noah; from this moment on you are officially known as the screaming gophers!!"

"'Yeah!! I'm a gopher!!" Owen said. "The rest of you over here, you all are now known as the killer bass!!!"

I cheered, "I'm a killer fish, dude!!! Yes!!"

"Ok campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public places, you will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on video diaries any time you want!" Chris explained. "Now lest go find your cabins; gophers on the left, bass on the right."

Picking up my bags I walked out towards the cabins, only to sigh in frustration when I walked into the cabin. Everything was covered in a layer of spider webs and dust. "What a drag..." I sighed throwing my bags on a top bunk causing a cloud of dust to rise into the air. "Aww come on," a girl said walking into the cabin behind me. "It won't be so bad it's just like summer camp! By the way I'm Courtney" she said holding out her hand. Ignoring her hand I started to unpack, "I'm Esme." I said to her, "and yeah, I guess it isn't so bad, just as long as I have my freedom—I'm good."

"You're… freedom?" Courtney asked a little confused. "Yeah freedom away from home, that's the whole reason I did this lame thing." Suddenly an ear splitting scream filled the filthy cabin.

It came from the gopher's cabin. I ran out the door to check it out, It turned out to be Lindsey. "Man the white girl can scream" lawshawna said appearing right next to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"What is that?!?! Kill it. Kill it!!!" Lindsey screamed pointing at a cockroach. When every one saw it, people freaked out. Like DJ jumped on the bed—breaking it—freak out. "That was my bed," Gwen said looking at her dismantled bed. I walked in to kill it but I tripped on the threshold and fell to the floor. "Ouch…" I muttered noticing the cockroach was right next to my head. I screamed and tried to get up but screamed even louder when Duncan came in a chopped the thing right next to my face. "Oh my god." I breathed heavily. "You almost chopped my head off." I said punching Duncan in the shoulder.

He just laughed and walked out the door back to his cabin.

Soon it was time for lunch and everyone headed down to the mess hall. "LISTEN UP!" chef yelled causing us all to jump. "I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!"

I looked at this big scary guy and immediately fell in love with him; he was awesome!! And he reminded me of my Uncle Jerry. I stood in line and watched as Beth and Harold complained about the food, only to have chef Hatchet yell in there face. I giggled a little as the walked past. "Have a cow" Owen said at one point when chef yelled the loudest. Chef turned to him a breathed like a bull, "What was that?!" chef yelled "come closer big guy I cant here you!!!!!" I started to laugh and I think chef saw because he called out. "Oy' cat girl" he said referring to my cat ear head band I was wearing. "Do you got something to say!?"

"Not really…" I told him, "Well it sounded like you had something to say." He told me, "well actually, I do." I said changing my mind, "well let's hear it!"

"I think you're…." I trailed off, "you think I'm what?!?!?" he yelled.

"Amazing!" I smiled.

Chef gave me an odd look, sobbing a big spoon full of well… slop onto my plate before shooing me away. _Score! He didn't yell. _I would say that was a point for me.

* * *

**Soo… how is it?!?!?!**


	3. Plummet to Certain Death

You would think that, as it stands, as our first challenge-the producers would go easy on us, right??

Wrong.

I stood at the top of the cliff sporting my pink and black leopard print bikini with yellow straps where I was to jump off and plummet to my eminent doom. Chris had already explained the challenge to us—now it was our turn just to _complete_ the challenge. "Killer bass!" Chris called out catching our attention, "you're up first," he said with a smug look on his face. _God I hate him, _I though peering bravely over the edge.

*confessional*

"A cliff dive?!?!" I screamed into the camera. "You've got to be joking. Secretly I've always wanted to jump off of something from a great height but I mean have you SEEN some of my team mates?" I asked, "I don't think half of them will make it." I thought over a bit what I just said—sounded a little rough. "But great props if they do jump." I said with a weak smile and a thumb up.

*static*

"Oh wow, so who wants to go first?" Bridgett asked looking over the edge next to me. Immediately I began to back up, so as not to be mistaken for wanting to jump off from my being so close to the edge. Unfortunately I backed up into Duncan who muttered, "ladies first," and pushed my forward again. Shouting something foul in his direction I ran to the back of the group where I wouldn't get pushed off the edge of a cliff.

"Ok fine I go." Bridgett mutter, "No biggy, It's only an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." With the last word said she jumped off the edge.

She didn't even scream—which I thought was pretty amazing—but go figure she landed in the safe zone. Tyler gained some confidence from bridges landing and jumped off with out reason or aim…

He landed on a buoy—poor guy.

Most of the team hand jumped off by now and only DJ and Courtney—I really did have to pat my team mates on the back for that, I felt sorry for doubting them. The only ones who hadn't jumped off yet where me and one of the freaky twins, who started a tantrum about not being on the same team as the other twin. Finally Izzy switched with them and jumped of the cliff with ease. The moment had come—my turn. "You're up Esme!" Chris said. I was starting to rethink about jumping off as I peered down at the water, "yeah, about that." I looked back at Chris who gave me a wink and then back down at my team mates. "Come on Esme you can do it!" someone called up; it was Bridgett. "Just jump!!" some one else called. It was Duncan. I took a deep breath and jumped off.

The whole way down I screamed bloody murder until I hit smack dab in the middle of the circle. As I hit the water, rather harsh I must admit, I felt something come lose and fly off. Surfacing I realized what I had lost; panicking I covered my chest and searched around for my swim suit top. My heart sank like a rock when I found it—on the other side of the safety rope.

I may not have been listening but I did hear Chris mention a thing or two about the man eating sharks whom were circling the safety waiting for some one to fall on the other side of the rope. Cursing under my breath I swam over the edge of the rope and tried to reach for the floating top but to no luck-my arms were to short. _Maybe they won't notice me?_ I thought. But at that exact moment a shark fin stalked by my top which, at this point, was beginning to sink. As an act of pure panic I took a deep intake of air and dashed under the rope and made a grab for the suit. Quickly I slipped it back on and looked up in triumph only to be met by an angry shark baring its teeth as it swam towards me. I screamed and lost any remaining air I had left in my lungs; I began to sank as the bubbles floated to the top. I watched, frozen in a state of panic, as the shark came closer and closer until right before it rammed me in the stomach I was pulled out of the way and back into the circle. I reached for the surface and coughed and sputtered all the water out of my lungs and turned to face my rescuer. It was Lashawna and Gwen; "whoa," I muttered breathing heavily; they where both staring at my like they both simultaneously had a heart attack at the same time.

"Girl, we just saved your butt and all you have to say is _whoa_?" she yelled. I shook my head back to reality and threw my arms around both of them. "OH MY GOD, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" I yelled to them. They both said the rescue was nothing and asked me why I was over there; they both had clearly seen me jump into the safe zone. I blushed and told them about my top. They both burst into a fit of laughter, "it's not funny!" I snapped, "I could have died!" they calmed there giggles down and Gwen replied, "Your right, but your wrong," I looked at her puzzled, "your right, you could have died. But you're wrong, it was _REALLY_ funny."

I mumbled something profound and hopped onto the boat which carried me back to the shore where I was bombarded my Courtney a Bridgett. "Where were you!!? You scared us to death. We saw you go into the water but you never came up!!"

I scratched the back of my head "oh yeah about that, I um... had some difficulties with a bathing suit problem." I told them and relief washed over there faces.

"Wow guys, that's really cool of you to be worried about me and stuff!" I told them "your our team mate of course were going to care if you end up missing!" they told me.

****

So it ended up like this, all the gophers had jumped and only Justin and Beth hadn't made it. Next it was Owens turn. I really thought that this guy was about to kill him self. Yet I found that I just couldn't stop my self from watching him as he jump off the edge of the cliff.

There was a great splash as he hit the water, so great a big wave came and washed us all back into the trees. I laughed when I found my self at the top of an oak, only to scream in fear at the thought of climbing down. "A little help, please?" I called down; to my surprise Duncan came and ran over to the foot of the tree, "jump!" he yelled up. "Are you kidding me, hell no!!?" I screamed at him "trust me!" he called back

I took a deep breath and let go of the tree. It felt like jumping of the cliff all over again, but this time I wouldn't land in the soft water. I braced myself expecting to hit the ground, but surprisingly he caught me. "See I told you id catch you" he said with a smug look. "Yeah, yeah whatever" I said before muttering a strained, "Thank you. Now put me down." I told him. He obeyed.

"THE SCREEMING GOPHERS WIN FIRST CHALLENGE!!" Chris yelled threw a blow horn.

*confessional*

"aww man…" I wined at the thought of our loss.

*static*

It felt like whatever was inside was getting heavier with every push; we where pushed our crates up to our campsite to make the hot tub. It was so unfair they gophers got wheelbarrows. "What the crap!!?" I screamed to no one in particular, "Is this someone's idea of a sick joke because its soooo not funny!!!" I directed that last bit in the direction of Chris, who was on his four-wheeler talking to Courtney. He didn't hear me apparently because the next thing I heard leave his mouth was "oh my boxers that's bad" he wasn't even paying attention to my ranting. I sighed; _did he just say 'oh my boxers that's bad'?_ I thought pushing my crate as hard as I could, _I'm not going to lie—that was pretty lame. And yet it was awesome. _The sound of foot steps and a crate grinding against the sand pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?" Duncan asked as he came up behind me. I sighed, "Oh nothing much, just having difficulty's trying to push this god damned crate." I told him casually. "You know the usual."

I heard a chuckle escape his lips "but I mean how the hell do they expect use to build a fully working hot tub." I said angrily. "I don't know. I mean, this thing better come with easy read instructions or…" he thought for the right words. "Where totally screwed"

I nodded in agreement, "Tru dat."


	4. The New Courtney!

I watched as Duncan pushed his crate forward, leaving me behind. '_Yeah thanks for leaving me, JERK!' _I wined in my head trying to push my crate faster to catch up with him but only too get super tired and fall behind.

Finally I reached the campsite; a few people where already there but many people where still straggling behind. I sat on top of my crate waiting for someone to tell me what to do about the hot tube we were allegedly supposed to make only to let out a yelp when the box collapsed under me.

"Ooooouuuccchhhhh." I wined examining my backside for splinters. I turned around to find the whole campsite laughing at me, even the gophers and Chris. _'Oh joy…' _I thought.

"Wow Esme, remind me never to let you sit on _my_ lap." Someone snickered behind me; it was Duncan.

"Like I would!" I cried, my cheeks turning red. He just winked at me and turned his attention to something else. Everyone was still laughing, I pretended to cry obnoxiously; Owen came up to me and tried to calm me down. I giggled and said I was only kidding when Courtney called my name.

"This is no time to be fooling around!" she said. I turned around to give her a piece of my mind when I saw the most hideous thing growing out of her left eye. I took one look, screamed and hid behind the closest person to me; which just so happened to be Duncan. "Wow Cyclopes look at that, you scared her." He laughed. "Get to work!" Courtney screamed at us.

The completed pool was awful. When Chris examined it the whole thing fell apart in a big heap of wood and water. We ended up losing; go figure.

After the verdict of who won and gophers cheering and trying out their new hot tub, I ran up to Chris who was walking back to his campsite. "Hey Chris!" I said, "Wait up!"

He stopped and turned with a weird look on his face as if wondering why I was calling his name. "Yo Esme, what's up?" he said. "I didn't think our hot tube was that bad," I said with a sarcastic laugh. "Did you _see_ the thing?" he laughed loudly. "Maybe…" I said looking down in a guilty. "So what happens next?" I asked him trying to keep the conversation going, "I kind of forgot."

He told me about the campfire and the elimination of a camper. After that we both walked away.

_I'm bad at this flirting thing…_

_

* * *

_

I slumped over to the main lodge kind of depressed that we lost. I talked to chef about his army days once I got there, trying to make things cool between him and me. I think it worked because after we talked he gave me a smile and an apple, the FIRST edible food I've seen since I got here. I walked back to the table and sat in between DJ and Duncan. Duncan and Courtney where fighting because Courtney thought we needed her because she was a C.I.T. or something lame like that….

I began to chop down on my apple when Ezekiel spoke…

"Well I just don't get why we lost, _aye. _They're the ones that have six girls." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette demanded. "Yeah home-school, enlighten us!" Eva, the steroid freak-o, yelled hitting the table.

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." We all stared at him… no one spoke until Geoff broke the silence "Ohh snap! He did NOT just say that." I grabbed Ezekiel by the shirt and said "Geoff is right, you did NOT just say that." he just looked at me strangely and said "yeah, my dad told me to look out for the girls here, _aye,_ and help them in case they cant keep up."

"Oh really?" I asked him sarcastically pulling my fist back to punch him in the face when Geoff caught it and moved me away from him before it made contact with Ezekiel's face.

"Okay, Okay guys, lets give him a break. I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter then girls." Geoff said. "But they are!" Ezekiel replied.

I screamed and charged at the dwarf nerd. I almost succeeded in ripping him apart but failed when Duncan wrestled me to the ground. "Get off!" I yelled. I tried to push him of so that I could get to Ezekiel but Duncan was too heavy. I took a deep breath and tried to clam my self. "Do you really want to risk being sent home for ripping a guy to shreds?" He asked helping me off the ground.

I acted like I was considering that then got right up in his face and murmured "_maybe"_ with an evil grin spread across my face.

He chuckled and said, "well I've had enough prison food for one day, I'm going to go take a nap." And left… just like that.

* * *

I sat on the ground next to Duncan at the fire pit. "Dude you've got a lot to learn about the real world." He said to Ezekiel, who was sitting next to him.

I watched as Chris walked up with a tray of marshmallows.

*Confessional*

I sighed, "I don't know if it was the marshmallows… or the man holding them that made my mouth water."

*Static*

"Killer Bass, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting be the fire. At his camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast you votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallows on the plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper, who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means, you're out of the contest and you can't come back…. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to Geoff, Tyler.

"Whooo hoo! Yeah! Place at the table!" Tyler shouted as he got to clam his marshmallow. "Katie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie." Chris continued.

"Duncan and Esme come and clam your marshmallows."

"Whooo!" I yelled. Snatching my marshmallow out of Chris's hand. He winked at me as I walked away. I felt my face turn bright red. I didn't know that Duncan was watching me as I walked back.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris said. I saw that Courtney and Ezekiel where the only ones left.

There was silence all across the camp. "Courtney!" "Can't say I'm shocked." Chris said to Ezekiel. "Saw you picking your nose dude, not cool. Dock of shame is that way bro." Chris said, pointing towards the dock.

"The rest of you are safe," he paused for dramatic effect, "for _now_."

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN!" I yelled from the background giggling. Everyone just looked at me... but Chris was smiling so I still felt accomplished.

Everyone walked over to the pit to cook their marshmallows. I was about to cook mine when I caught Duncan's eyes; we stared at each other for about 5 seconds before I turned away because I felt my cheeks heat up.

*Confessional*

"What was that all about?" I asked the camera referring to the magical staring moment that happened between the green haired kid and I.

*Static*

I ignored the thoughts that were popping in my head and turned to the fire. Licking my lips I stuck my treat into the fire with a nearby stick I found.

When I pulled the marshmallow out it was engulfed in flames. I tried to blow it out but every time I did it would reignite, so I started to shake it bake and forth furiously when I heard a scream from behind me. I turned around to see that my marshmallow was melted all over Courtney's head. I looked at my bare stick then back at Courtney. "Hey!" I yelled at her, "You stole my marshmallow you jerk!"

Everyone busted out laughing when they saw the melty goop all in her hair. "Nice aim Es." Duncan said in between laughs.

Courtney screamed and ran away, "hey!" I wined as I watched her running away actually feeling a little concerned for her, "I want my marshmallow back!"

"Here, have mine. I don't want it." Duncan said handing me his. I looked at it checking for contamination. "Are you sure?" I asked deciding it was clean. "Yeah sure its cool." He said popping the marshmallow into my mouth. His fingers brushed against my lips as he did so. We both blushed and looked away; I started to chew the delicious treat. "Who knew life tasted so good?" I said, breaking the awkward silence, joking about how Chris said our marshmallows were life. He laughed and walked away.

I finished chewing the marshmallow and walked back to the cabin before anyone was even done cooking their treats to check on Courtney. I felt really bad for getting marshmallow stuck in her hair. When I didn't see her in the cabin I ran to the bathroom. Threw the door I could here muffled sobs. I gasped and burst threw the door to find Courtney crying on the floor struggling to get the dried marshmallow out of her hair. She saw me and glared, "haven't you done enough damage already?" she screamed at me, "go away!"

"Oh Courtney, I am sooo sorry!" I said rushing to the sink, "I really didn't mean to threw that at you. It just sort of flew off my stick when I was trying to blow it out."

I walked back over to her with a clod washcloth and some shampoo.

"Here, take your shirt off." I said only to receive a look that suggested I was insane. "Ohhhh. No, no, no, no." I said understanding what she thought. "I mean take it off so I can wash your hair. I don't want to get it all wet."

She removed her shirt and I went to work on her hair. First I removed as much marshmallow as I could with my hands, then I poured warm water on the rest of the marshmallowy part and started to shampoo.

"I really am sorry. If it makes you feel better after you left I tripped over Bridgett and fell on my face." I said to her.

I heard her laugh ever so softly. "It's okay… I know you didn't mean it on purpose." She said to me. "Thanks Hun… so, friends?" I asked with a meaning full smile.

"Yeah, friends." She said laughing.

I finished getting the junk out of her hair and decided to play with it. I cut and blow dried it, then straightened and curled.

I made her look HOTT!

She looked at her self in the mirror. "Oh my god is that me?" she gasped. "Of course its you! Who else would it be?" I said moving her hair off her shoulders and looking into the mirror with her smiling. "Its just that it doesn't look like me at all…" she replied. "Well I mean it wasn't like I gave you plastic surgery or anything. I only did your hair!" I told her laughing.

"That beauty was there all along." I was always good at giving motivational talks.

I had given her side bangs that covered up her swelling eye; also I cut her hair an inch shorter and flipped the bottom outward, she looked adorable. "Lets go flaunt off your new hair!" I giggled pulling her towards the door.

"Oh… um okay." She said nervously.

We walked over to the gopher's hot tub where they where having a party.

"Hey guys! Sorry to barge in but id like you to meet the new Courtney! Pulling her out from behind me. I watched in triumph as most cheered, others gawked, and one glared. I'm sure you could guess who that could have been…

"Well you all have fun, were going to go show are team the new and improved Courtney!"

* * *

That night I fell asleep thinking about my family…

* * *

**thanks for the comments! :D keep them up please! i know i dont update anymore but im gonna try my best to get them up as much as i can...**

**Please! i need suggestions! there what help me keep going! :O so pm me about changes i should make or ideas or suggestions! ill take anything! :) **

**thanks! **

**hope you like it. :P**


	5. Sleepless Nights

The next morning was _unpleasant,_ however that might be an understatement. I think it was either from the piercing loud horn that screeched in my ear, or the impact of the fall as I tumbled out of my top bunk that had fully woken me up. _'Someone has a death wish.' _I thought lifting my self up ignoring the pain in my side from where I landed on someone's shoes. I stormed outside of the cabin to locate the culprit.

It was Chris..

"Oh your dead pretty boy." I screamed running after him. When he saw me charging for him he made a mad dash for it but I was faster and tackled him to the ground. "Its 7 in the morning!" Lashawna yelled from the cabin window, "do I _look_ like a farmer to you?" I looked down at Chris with a crazed expression plastered onto my face. "I hate being woken up.." I hissed at him picking up the blow horn in his hand and ripped off the top be for walking up to the trashcan and dumping it.

Smiling I trudged back towards my cabin but was stopped by whistling from across the lawn. I turned around to find the guys from my team all looking at me.

It took me a few moments to realize I was standing outside in my pajamas, which consisted of a purple tank top with black and white shorts style underwear. I felt my face turn bright red as I myself made a mad dash for the cabin door.

_Oops_. I thought, my face turning deep red.

I got dressed in a short black skirt and a white and purple tank top with a lazy penguin that was smoking a joint on it.

I walked out of the cabin towards the group. "Hey Esme, no offence but I liked your first outfit better." Duncan said. Behind him the boys started to snicker and laugh, I even saw Chris out of the corner of my eye cover his mouth in a laugh.

I growled under my breath but put on a sweet smile as I walked up to Duncan. I placed my hand on his head and then grabbed a hand full of green hair and yanked it all down ward.

He yelped in pain. "OUCHHHHH!" he screamed, "let GO! LET GO!"

"Ok, let's get this straight, you don't talk about this morning, think about this morning, or even remember this morning, got it? This goes for all of you." I said pointing at the rest of the bass boys. "If I hear anything about this morning again then you end up like Duncan here, maybe even worse" I said threw my teeth holding Duncan's head of hair high. "Depends on my mood, and right now I'm in the shittiest of moods so Back. Off."

They all nodded their heads and backed up a few feet. I walked away from them and sat on the porch steps of the girls cabin.

Chris suddenly walked up towards the now assembled two teams, "Morning! Hope you slept well!" Chris said rather loudly. "Hi Chris! You look really buff in those shorts." Heather commented.

I was too tired and frustrated to make some witty remark.

"Oh I know, okay I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!" Chris explained, "Excuse me, I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Owen said.

"Ohh you'll get breakfast Owen, right after you complete yout twenty kilometer run around the lake!" He announced.

"_The hotty in the shorts say what?" _ I said from behind everyone. A few people turned their head to eye me; a green haired boy was among them. I just looked around as if I was looking to stair at the person who had said that as well.

But there attention was grabbed when Eva got irritated, "oh so your funny now? You know what I think would be funny?" she raised her fist but Duncan and Geoff held her back. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she said trying to get free.

Chris snickered. "A little, you have thirty seconds," he said pointing to his watch.

We all got in a line while Chris counted down. "Go!" he yelled into another megaphone.

*Confessional*

"Geeze Chris, how many of those things do you have?"

*Static*

Everyone began to run down the dirt path, some walked, however, I stood on at the starting line watching Chris. He looked over at me, "better start running," he said with a wink. I watched him ride away in his golf cart like thing.

"hey Es, are you coming or what?" Gwen called back to me. I waved for her to go on ahead, "No ill catch up with yawl later!" she shrugged and kept walking.

Once everyone was out of sight I walked back to the camp. Slumping onto my bed I pulled out my black hoodie with the cat ears and shrugged it on. Picking up Bram Stokers _Dracula_ I began to read it where I had left off the previous night.

About 20 minuets had passed and I figured people would start to show up so I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked towards the main lodge. However, when I got there I found that no one had arrived yet. _Slow pokes._

I walked over to the table and hopped on top of it, pulling my hood over my head I laid my head down and felt my eyelids grow heavy.

I woke up to someone tugging on my hair. "What the…." I muttered sitting up rubbing my eyes. I opened them and saw that I was looking straight into a pair of blue eyes.

Looking around the room I saw that only a few people where sitting around, not everyone had made it back yet.

"Hey, what's up?" Duncan asked with a half smile.

"Well I _was _sleeping. Emphasis on the was…" I said rolling my eyes. I grinned, "sorry about that, I just got really bored and your hair happened to be the only thing that kept me busy."

_Mhhmmmm… suuuuuure. _

"Well I guess its good that you woke me up." I yawned. He eyed me curiously, "how exactly did you get here so fast? I never saw you pass me." Duncan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said with a wink turning towards him so that I was sitting in front of him with my legs hanging off the table by his sides.

"Oh so its going to be like that, is it?"

"Yup," I smiled wide, "that's how it's going to be." He smiled cocking his head to the side and folding his arms. "You know Es, you're not half bad."

*Confessional*

"Oh my god, wow…" I said wide-eyed into the camera. "That's probably the most meaningful thing that kid has ever said to anyone... I feel so special!" I squealed flailing my hands in every which direction.

*Static*

"Well!" I said snapping my fingers, "for your information I'm not just okay, I'm simply amazing!"

Duncan smirked, "oh uh-huh, suuure you are." He said sarcastically. I returned his sarcastic comment with a playful punch in the arm. "Owwww…" he said just as sarcastic.

I just glared at him for a moment before I laid my head back down on the table. I dropped my hand next to him and grabbed his hand; he began to protest a little before I shoved it under my head using it as a pillow.

He quit complaining.

I could see him smiling ever so slightly out of the corner of my eye.

I smiled too.

"Oh and… I'm sorry I pulled your hair this morning" I said turning to face him. He looked surprised at my sudden apology. "Does your head still hurt?" I almost sounded sympathetic. "Why? Are you feeling _sorry_?" he asked with a sly grin.

I growled, "of course not!" I said turning away from him. "It doesn't hurt… okay so it did when you pulled it, but not anymore." I turned back to face him. "Really?" he nodded

"Oh, and by the way… nice panties, you should run out of you cabin half naked more often." He said smiling wickedly.

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him. "In your dreams."

"I sure hope so," he laughed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

This time I woke up to Owen screaming. Apparently Duncan fell asleep because his head was laying on my stomach, eyes closed. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but luckily Owens screaming woke him up too. He sat up and looked at my red face, "good morning sunshine," he said in a casual voice, I rolled my eyes and sat up.

Chris suddenly waked into the lodge Harold trailed slowly behind him. _Poor bugger._

On the other side of the lodge the gophers started to cheer and talk about how the had won the challenge when Chris stopped them.

"Whoa there! Hold you horses' guy. That wasn't the challenge." Everyone looked at him confused, "what did he just say?" Gwen asked. "HA in your FACE!" I hollered. Everyone just ignored me. Chris walked over to a big red curtain and shouted "who's hungry?" he pulled a rope and the curtain dropped revealing a giant buffet of food.

I almost died…. There was so much food. I saw a big bowl of sweets and squealed. "OH MY GAWD!" I ran over and grabbed the bowl and ran out of the door.

*Confessional*

"OH MY GAWD! OH MY GAWD!" I screamed. "**SUGER**!"

*Static*

Practically flying into the cabin door I jumped up and down and began to eat some of the individually packaged candies. It was like Halloween in the middle of summer.

I popped a snickers into my mouth and just melted into bliss. "Mmmm… teeth rotting candy, my favorite." I smiled. I grabbed a handful of assorted candies and shoved them into my jacket pockets before dumping the rest of the bowls contents into my suitcase that was stored under the bed. I wasn't scared of the spiders.

Skipping back in my knee-high boots I handed Chris the empty bowl when I got to the main lodge. "Where did you go?" he asked curiously. "Ummmm…." I said looking around the room. "The bathroom?" he just rolled his eyes and took the bowl from my hands. I noticed that everyone was on the floor, there stomachs bulging. _Something smells fishy. _I thought lifting up my shirt and poking my super pale stomach. It was nice and flat. I smiled and walked over to the table stepping on a few people on my way over to scavenge for anything that hadn't been devoured. "Geeze guys, you _really_ cleaned this place out." I said examining the table full of empty plate, bowls, and bare turkey bones.

Chris jumped onto the table with a megaphone, "okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!" he said into the deafening mic. _Of course…_

"We're having an awake-athon!" he said smiling widely.

"A fuckin what-athon?" I hissed, suddenly I wasn't so chipper. "You mean the 20k run and the turkey.." I interjected, "don't forget the candy!"

"And the candy eating frenzy was all part of your evil scheme to make it harder to stay awake?" Gwen asked

"Yup! Chris replied with a grin. "Man he's good."

"Move Move Move!" he screamed.

12 hours into the challenge.

I felt wide-awake and not the least bit tired, I thought that was amazing because I'm ALWAYS tired, and I'm always sleeping too. So it was a big moment for me.

It was boring just sitting around though so I plugged in my iPod and started listening to lady gaga. I was feeling the moment (and a bit of a sugar rush) so I got up and started to dance. I was in my own little world and I wasn't coming back for a while.

*Gwen's POV*

I watched as Esme randomly stood up and started to dance, I could only guess as to what she could be listening to. But it didn't really matter at all because all I knew was that it was insanely funny watching her and I couldn't help but laugh along with some of the other campers. She of course didn't seem to notice. I also couldn't help but notice the way Chris was watching her. He had originally showed up to annoy us, but now he was quiet. _Wow, that's creepy. _

I was distracted from him when Esme attempted a black flip. She failed, of course.

I was about to run over and help her up but stopped when I saw her start to dance while lying on her back. She was even lip singing the words.

"Where does she get all the energy?" I asked no one. "I don't know but it's freaky." Heather said.

"I think its funny." Duncan said to her. "Well that's just cuz you like her," she scoffed.

"I do not! She just funny that's all" I looked over at Chris but saw that he was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the conversation. "You do to."

"Do not! This criminal likes no one, so get that threw your thick skull." He said threatingly.

"Alright. Yeah sure, whatever."

I looked back to see Esme playing with an anthill. _I agree with Duncan. She is funny, in her own weird way. _I thought.

*Esme's POV*

After I was done playing with the anthill I fell on I stood up and screamed.

Everyone looked at me startled. "What's wrong?" Bridget asked. "Nothing, i'm just bored." I said with a smile.

"Oh my god, you are so annoying!" heather hissed.

"Well at least i'm not the one with a 10 foot pole up my butt!" I said to her. She cried out in frustration and told Beth and Lindsey to follow her, who were both standing on their heads.

I giggled and skipped over to Bridget and started playing with her hair.

20 hours in

Almost everyone was asleep already and I had lost count of how many hours we had been awake. I looked around at who had fallen asleep and saw that Bridgett, the twins, Geoff and Tyler had already conked out.

The long hours were starting to get to me. My eyelids felt heavy so I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out box of nerds. After Scarfing those down I saw that Chris was sitting in a chair all lonely and such. _This is my chance. _

*Confessional*

"So I know what Chrissie had said about Chris being a totally douche… and she's right." I looked down at my hands then back up into the camera lens. "But I may or may not have a tiny crush on him. Sorry Chrissie!"

*Static*

I walked up to the beach hair boy. (Or man, I should say.) "Hey there!" I waved at him. He perked up at the greeting and smiled, "what's up Esme? You feeling tired at all yet?" he said with a wicked smile. I winked at him slyly, "not in the least bit," he laughed, "well damn,"

*Duncan's POV*

I'm not sure how long it had been but I'm pretty sure it had been a day now because it was nighttime again. I looked up suddenly when I heard esme giggling. She was talking to Chris. _What is she up too?_ I thought thinking she had some devious plan. I thought for a moment about what it might be but couldn't come up with anything. She laughed again. And so did Chris, it sounded as if she was flirting with him. I couldn't tell. But I knew that kind of giggle. It was no every day kind of laugh. That's the kind of laugh every guy loves to hear. And for some reason that made me really angry.

I stood up and walked away towards the back of the opening where we were all hanging out. Most of the losers at this camp had already fallen asleep. "_Whatever."_ I hissed under my breath kicking a rock. _Its not like I liked her anyway._

24 hours in

I was beginning to feel really hungry. Shoving my hand into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out a milky way and tore into it. I saw that Duncan was sitting by himself and skipped over to him offering a piece of pocket-warmed candy. He eyed me curiously. "What did you do to it?" he said.

I was confused. "What, you don't trust me?" I asked eating my own candy. "Not in the least bit." He laughed, and yet… he ate it anyways.

He started to say something but I was too distracted to notice, because at that moment Chef walked out from behind Chris wearing a lamb suit.

"OMGG CHEF! You look ADORABLE!" I squealed waving at the big brooding chef. "I do don't I.," he said with a smiled. "But I also feel like an idiot." He added sending a glare in Chris's direction. Chris began to laugh but chef growled making him stop.

"Congratulations campers! You've made it to the 24-hour mark! Time to take things up a notch." He said with a wink, "fairytales!" he sat down and began reading a very boring book.

I squealed in pure delight when Chef jumped out in a ballerina suit dancing to the nutcracker. I couldn't help but stand up and dance with him! Hell, I wasn't forced to do 6 years of ballet for nothing!

I definitely have to say that out of my top magical moments that this was one of the biggest. And i'm pretty sure Chef was feeling the magic too.

_Yes! We bonded. Right on. _I thought giggling. Soon I began dancing to my own rhythm by turning up the tempo and singing 'if I had you' by Adam Lambert in my head. I was just dancing to the music that played in my head. Leaping elegantly and twirling like my instructor had taught me.

I started to sing when I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I laughed uncomfortably and sat down next to Duncan. "Sorry about that." I laughed. "That was pretty wicked." He said to me, "where did you learn that?"

I groaned, "don't ask."

He just laughed.

51 hours in.

7 of us were still awake, but a few looked on the brink of cracking. I was curiously staring at Courtney as she sheepishly jogged in place. I covered my mouth to hide a laugh.

As it turned out, Justin had been asleep the whole time. Eye painted his eyelids. _Smart. _Except for the fact that he got disqualified.

I yawned, I was so freaking tired, I felt my eyelids get heavy and let them droop for a moment. I leaned against the nearest thing. It felt warm and it was moving slightly. I opened my eyes to see that I had leaned against Duncan. "Whaa? Sorry!" I said standing up, slightly blushing. "What?" he asked confused by my reaction. "Its cool, I don't care." He said all casual like.

I sneered jokingly. "Yeah I'm sure you don't." I plugged in my iPod and walked away.

95 hours in.

I fell over laughing so hard I could barely breathe. Duncan had made Harold pee himself. I think I was so tired that I went insane, because I began to roll on the floor screaming: "DUDE PEED HIMSELF!" and laughing hysterically.

However soon I gained control and high five Duncan, "right on man." I said gasping for air and still laughing a bit.

"Dude I would kill for a coffee right now." Gwen said walking over to me resting her head on my shoulder. "Dude I totally feel your pain… I _**need**_ my starbucks." I wined resting my head on her shoulder as well.

Instantly, as if god had given me a miracle to name and call my own… the sweet

Sweet sent of coffee beans filled my nose. I looked up. Apparently Gwen could smell it too because her head was perked up.

"What's wrong with you people? Fall asleep already!"

It was Chris. He had saved us. "Oh my god…" I said to him, "Is that… is that coffee?" I asked.

"Umm yeah.."

"You've gotta hook me up man. Ill even eat the grinds." Gwen begged reaching for the cup in his hands.

He held it up high so that she couldn't reach, "no no no! Not so fast!" he laughed.

"All right, you 6 follow me. The rest of you.. Go take a shower. Seriously, you stick." He said. "Nu-uh not so fast." I cooed from a few feet in front of him. "I want it.." I hissed readying myself into the crouching position. I saw the fear flash in his eyes and I made a beeline for the coffee cup. I ended up slamming right into him knocking him to the ground. I sat up on his chest and hooped and hollered in victory as I snatched the magical drink out of his startled hands.

I took a few sips and handed the rest to Gwen, who downed it in 3 seconds.

I already started to feel hyper again, "omg this stuff should be illegal, i'm like super hyper already!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Oh great.." Chris huffed beckoning us to follow him.

I sat behind Eva and Duncan as Chris began to read about the history of Canada. I tuned him out by listening to _cheatercheaterbestfriendeater_ by Christopher drew. He's my favorite.

After a few minuets Eva had fallen asleep so I stole her seat. Unfortunately I began to listen to Chris and either the coffee was wearing off or the history of Canada was really just that boring because I soon drifted off to sleep.

*Duncan's POV*

I couldn't take it anymore. This was so fucking boring. It was even more boring than the time we had to watch a documentary on the state of Michigan back in Juvie.

I was about to crack when something leaning against my shoulder stopped me. It was Esme; she had fallen asleep.

_Geeze about time._ I thought moving back a little so that her head fell into my lap. I smirked at how heavy a sleeper she was. He hair was so soft I just had to play with it; I was twisting it around my fingers when Trent fell over asleep. I rolled my eyes at Gwen who got al upset about it, how stupid. Unfortunately, just then Chris called a bathroom break and by now Esme had her arms wrapped around my waist. I was in no position to get up, not that I wanted too. However… I did have to pee.

"I've held it this long honey." I said to Gwen with a laugh. "Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" she said. I thought it over; there is no way I could.

"Fine… here Chris you take her." I said picking esme up and dropping her in his arms bridal style. "What am I supposed to do with her?" he asked, "I don't know put her on the ground or something." I called to him from over my shoulder as I walked to the can.

*Esme's POV*

I woke up in my bed. _How did I get here?_ I thought checking my watch. It had been 3 hours since the last time I checked. Shrugging it off I got up and headed to the showers. On the way there I ran into Gwen. "Hey Gwen, did you get out?"

"No I won." She said with her hands on her hips and her head held high. "You mean its over?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, and get this… I won because Duncan fell asleep on the toilet." We both burst out in laughter as we walked into the bathroom.

Once I was done with my shower I walked back to the cabin to find it all dismantled. "What the hell guys? Who did this?" I asked picking up my things making sure nothing was damaged. _Great now I have to organize everything all over again._ I'm totally OCD when it comes to those kinds of things.

"It was Eva and she's still in there throwing a fit that she can't find her mp3 player." Courtney told me. "God damn it!" I screamed running into the cabin.

"What the hell is you damage Eva! Just because you cant find something doesn't mean you can go and wreck other peoples things!" I screamed at her. She ran at me and lifted me up be the collar. "I. Need. My. Music." She said threw her teeth.

"Bitch you don't scare me. Now you better put me down or you will be sorry." I said to her.

"What are you going to do? Annoy me to death?"

_Oh NO she didn't._

That comment sent me over the edge. I grabbed her hand and bit into it as hard as possible. She dropped my collar and backed up a few feet in fear I might bite again.

"OUUUUCCCHHHH! Oh you're SO going to pay for that!" she said running at me with her fist raised. I easily dogged it, I watched as she flew out the door and fall down the steps. Oops_. _

At that moment, heather walked up. Apparently she had 'found' Eva's mp3 lying by the pit. I gave Eva a death glare as she walked back into the cabin.

Exhausted I hopped onto my buck and fell asleep. I didn't wake up until all the girls started to come in. "hey guys! So who are we going to eliminate tonight?" I asked still really sleepy. "Ohh…. Well we already eliminated Eva. You looked really tired and we told Chris that no one was going to vote for you so we let you sleep. Sorry!"

"Pishaw, I would have voted her off anyway. Well thanks! And too you all in the morning!"

"Goodnight!"

* * *

hey guys! rate and comment! i love hearing from you!


	6. Party on Wawanaka

I woke up this morning feeling like total shit-ballz, probably from the last challenge. After much struggle, I managed to roll out of bed (with bridges help) I threw on a thin, white sweater dress and my black and white knee high stockings before grabbing my boots.

I walked... well It was more like dragged, to the main lodge by Courtney and Bridgett. I didn't even really make it to the table; I fell to the floor asleep by the foot of it.

Everyone had already gathered and was sitting around the termite-infested tables when Chris walked in. "Duncan dude you look like..." he didn't finish commenting on the state of Duncan's mental stability (which was probably a good thing in the long run) and instead he tripped over me.

"What the?!...Oh ...crap" he said as I stood up slowly pushing my sleeves up with a murderous look burning in my eyes. "Wow es you look awful. The nights not treating you well?!" he said with a sarcastic smile. "...Ill make the nights not treat you well if you want!" I said threw my clenched teeth.

"Ha-ha um no thanks i'm good."

I sat back down on the floor and quickly fell over asleep. The next thing I new I was being shaken awake by some one. "Go... away" I growled.

"es its time for the next challenge." They whined.

"What!? But I'm still recovering from the last challenge... ugh what ever I'm coming, I'm coming."

I followed my team to a big glass box. In side the box was some type of court equip with bleachers.

*confessional*

"Great ...sports, I do NOT like sports what so ever." I whined sleepily into the camera before a slumped over unconscious: snoring.

*static*

I walked over to the bleachers that my team sat on and fell over asleep.

I woke up violently with to a ball to the face. "What the fuc..." I say sleepily standing up. "Who threw that ball?!" I screamed.

The room was silent. "It was Tyler..." Sadie whispered to me. I gave her a wink and started to charge at Tyler. "Your dead LOSER boy."

I picked up a ball and chucked it at him. I hit him square in between the legs. He whimpered and fell to the floor. "...Whoa. Esme your in." Courtney said to me. "In what?" I had no clue as to what was going on. Wasn't this the challenge? I was too tired to even care.

"The game."

"No thanks." With that said, I fell back to the bench before she could say any thing else to me.

*Others POV*

The Killer Bass lost two games and just met up in a huddle. "We can't lose another competition. We need strong tough mean players! We need someone who will crush those lame-o gophers into the dirt!" Courtney said. Everyone looked toward Duncan and I. I had begun to drool. "No way I'm not waking them up. They'll kill us," DJ said in fear.

"They won't kill us, they want to win too" Courtney tried to explained.

"Well Duncan might not but… Did you see what es did to Tyler? I think she just might kill us, literally." Harold said. "Hmm you're probably right... sooo go wake them up Harold!" Courtney demands

"Why me?" he asked, "Because you're the worst player and if she dose kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose." Harold refused to do it so they made a plan.

*Esmes POV*

I woke up again to a stick going up my ass. At first I freaked out thinking I was being raped but then when I saw my team staring at me that fear quickly turned into anger. "Ok I'm really going to kill some one now." I started to walk towards them with my fists raised when Duncan jumped in front of me. "Ok so we are losing and they need our help."

"Our?" I questioned

He rolled his eyes and continued. He told us a plan called crush the new kid. I remember very vividly about when I played that game at st. Jude's correctional detention facility for adolescent women, only... I was the new kid and boy did I get crushed.

We walked out onto the field and I started to zone out. "Focus esme!" some one screamed in my ear when chef blew the whistle. ...OMG chef! "Hey chef!" I screamed but stopped when a ball wised by my head missing me only by centimeters.

"...Oops"

Our plan work well for a while but then some how only Harold ended up on the court.

_We're done for. _But I wasn't trying to loose another challenge.

"Good night Harold" Duncan said burring his head into his hands.

"Way to be encouraging. COME ON HAROLD DIEING DOSNT HURT THAT BAD! JUST DONT LOOSE!" I screamed across the court.

"Remember the five D's! THE five D's!"

"Oh and _I'm_ not being encouraging" Duncan said sarcastically under his breath. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to watching the game.

"What are the five D's" Harold called back. _Has no one seen dodge ball? _"Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and DODGE!" Amazingly Harold dogged all the balls then miraculously caught the last one meaning we had one!

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY" I squealed twirling around in circles.

We ran out of the box screaming HAROLD HAROLD!

"Hey guys party in the girls' cabin tonight!" I shouted. Every one cheered and went their separate ways. I looked around and ran after Duncan. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"What the?! Get off me!" he yelled at me trying to pull me off his back as I wrapped my hand around his neck.

"Hehehe no. I need your help with something?!" I told him "what is it?" he asked still trying to pry me off. "Will you help me get food for tonight? I'm going to ask chef and I'm sure hell say yes, but if he doesn't I'm going to need your ...expertise. Kapesh?!"

"Hmmmm what's in it for me?!" he asked, I pondered over the few items of worth I had to offer. "...A few gummy worms and a pass for not getting your ass kicked?"

He acted like he was thinking it over then said "sure, fine, what ever I don't have anything better to do besides sleep. Which I kind of need but what the heck, ill help you out."

"Yay! SCORE!" I squealed jumping off his back. "Ok follow me."

We sneaked our way over to the lodge where we found chef making tomorrows breakfast. "Hey chef what's up?!" I said walking into the kitchen with Duncan trailing behind.

"Well look who it is the basket case, and a criminal," he said with a slight smile. "Hahaha I _am_ a basket case! Well you see we need your help. I'm planning a party tonight to celebrate our first win. But I can't do that with out food. So we were just wondering if we could raid you and Chris's food tent. Will you hook us up?! PWEEASEE!" I said with a puppy dog pout.

He looked at me and caved. "Mmm sure just stay away from my pie!" he said shooing us away. I ran over and gave him a quick hug before bolting out threw the front door screaming "THANX CHEF YOUR A LIFE SAVER!"

"And DO NOT let Chris catch you!" he screamed after us.

When me and Duncan walked up to Chris's food tent thing, I put my hands up like a gun and started to sing the James bond theme song as I slinked around Duncan looking this way and that.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked, giving me a weird look. "Being a secret agent. Mission: sweet snagger. Objective: get pass the evil mastermind McClain and take all of the gold located somewhere in a white refrigerated box. Location: food tent." he laughed and started to play along. We snuck up to the tent and saw that Chris was inside. We devised up a plan that involved imaginary helicopters, chain saws, and a party clown.

While the plan went in motion I headed to my designated spot. I stood right in front of the tent door and screamed then ran away and hid behind a bush. I watched as Chris ran out threw the tent door and started too looked around for the screamer. That's when I fell out of the bush into his view and acted like a bear had mauled me.

When he came over to me Duncan sneaked into the tent and started to gather food. I heard some crashing from the tent, which made Chris want to investigate, but I stalled him by screaming again and withering in imaginary pain. When I saw Duncan running out of the back and beckoning me to come, I stood up and ran away.

We watched from our hiding place as Chris walked back into the tent confused to find the whole place trashed. We started to laugh our heads off as me and Duncan ran back to my cabin with the food in hand.

"Hahaha what did you do in there?!" I asked him "oh I just left him a little parting gift." he said with a smirk on his face. "You threw all the food on the ground and knocked over the fridge didn't you?!"

"..Yes! I also set the table on fire."

"You did what?! Oh man that's rich!" I said laughing up a storm.

When we got to my cabin we all started to set up the party. The girls started to arrange the food while Duncan and I set up some tunes.

We had a wicked play-list going so I decided to run to the boys' cabin and get them.

I sneaked up with out them noticing, and then screamed bloody murder. I got the satisfactory of hearing them fall out of their beds and yelling at each other. They all came running out to find little ole' me just standing there looking all innocent. "Party's startin. Are you in or out babies?"

"Oh you know were in!" Geoff cheered as we headed back to the party.

The party started and it was rockin. Duncan and me played dj and took requests and junk but then I new what would really get this party going. I noticed not many people where dancing so I decided to change that.

I put on a dubstep version of lights and that got people grooving a little bit. I took Courtney by the hand and started to dance with her. At first she just stood there awkwardly, "come on baybay lets get jiggy!" She started to dance and eventually the whole cabin was grooving and gridding.

It really was magical. Every one was grooving except one person.

Duncan. _Of course._

I walked over and leaned against the wall and stood exactly like he was and scowling exactly like he did. I could feel the tension grow when he faced me. "What?" he said coldly. "Why aren't you dancing?" I asked in my shrink voice, I was even holding my own imaginary note pad and writing imaginary notes.

"I don't dance," he said leaning back against the wall. "Mmhh mmhh yup yup, I see. Well it's very simple what your problem is..." I said like my shrink back at home talked. "You have two left feet!"

He gave me a weird look and said "yeah um no" I giggled and ran over to my iPod speakers. I put on another dubstep song and ran back over. "Ok every one its time to show us what you're made of! Whether you can dance or not, and you will be dancing, give it your all and be your self! Ill show you how it's done." I walked to the middle and every one circled around me.

I started to do some kind of dance that involved a lot of movement from my hips. I pulled Geoff in with me and took his spot in the circle. He started to dance with his hands raised and hips shaken I thought it looked funny. Then he pulled Bridget in and took her spot.

She stood there for a minuet then started to dance all crazy-like "whhoooo! Go bridge!" I yelled. She stopped and switched with Courtney. Courtney didn't really dance she more like ...hopped in circles. But it was cute. Then she switched with Harold. Harold started to do some sweet robot move and I jumped in with him and did it too. He jumped out of the circle leaving me standing there. I felt bad that I had already gone but started to dance any way.

I started to dance like shakera and Madonna by moving my hips a lot and thrusting my chest in the air I laughed when I did this really seductive move and ran to Duncan. I took his arm and pushed him in to the circle. I changed the tunes to a song by miss may I. a song I figured he loosen up too.

He started to sing along and bang his head and jumped up and down, and just like I did with Harold I danced and sang right along side Duncan.

The rest of the night we just laughed and danced some more. It was probably the best innocent party I had ever created! Possibly the only sober party I created.

When the party was over and the boys went back to their cabin, the girls and I had a giggle fest over our most embarrassing moments back at home. Then we went to bed with smiles on our faces.

I'm back sort of. Review please!


End file.
